Return of Eggman Empire
by HyperA1985
Summary: Eggman Empire will rise again with Naruto and Sonia as the two leaders. Contains: Genius, Strong, Sensor, Bloodline, Fast and Brave Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Egg Dome

Chapter 1: Egg Dome.

It was a calm day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was playing on the swing until Naruto sensed a mob which Naruto got off the swing then Naruto quickly went of from the park to the forest so as Naruto arrived in the forest Naruto noticed an unfamiliar building.

As Naruto approached the unfamiliar building a robotic voice said "Lifeform detected species human" which the robotic voice asked "Door open" then Naruto replied "Um sure door open" so the door opened.

After the door opened Naruto entered the unfamiliar building which the door closed then power automaticly switched on so robotic asked "Activate Eggnet".

After robotic voice spoke Naruto said "Activate ther Eggnet" which Eggnet was activated then a holographic person appeared then Holographic person said "Who are you and what are you doing in my domain" so Naruto replied "My name is Naruto and I am going to be sixth hokage someday".

After Naruto spoke the holographic person said "What is hokage" which Naruto explained "Hokage is leader of hidden leaf village" then the holographic person said "I got a simple request and that is you take over Eggman Empire" so Naruto asked "Who are you and are you a ghost".

After Naruto spoke the holographic person said "My name is Dr Eggman and the type of ghost that I am is called a hologram" which Naruto said "Dr Eggman I accept the role as leader of Eggman Empire" then Dr Eggman said "Excellent and as a sign of respect I shall teach you everything that I know" so Naruto said "Eggman san could you tell me what happend in your life".

After Naruto spoke Dr Eggman told Naruto tale of his life which Naruto asked "Is any of the mobians still alive Eggman san" then Dr Eggman explained "I have managed to save the purple hedgehogs life and the purple hedgehog is a female" so Naruto asked "Where is the purple hedgehog Eggman san".

After Naruto spoke Dr Eggman explained "She is in the room with the life symbol and guardian of the Chao is waiting to meet you" which Naruto went to the room thar female purple hedgehog is then as Naruto arrived in the room Naruto looked to see that the purple hedgehog is fully healed so Naruto pressed the release button to release the purple hedgehog from the healing capsule.

As the capsule door opened the purple hedgehog came out of the capsule which the purple hedgehog asked "Who are you and where am I" then Naruto explained "I am Naruto and you was saved by Dr Eggman plus we are in the Egg dome" so the purple hedgehog said "My name is Sonia the hedgehog and Naruto why did Dr Eggman save my life".

After Sonia spoke Naruto explained "I believe the blue hedgehogs final wish was that he save save your life and acording to my calculations Dr Eggman has fulfilled the blue hedgehogs life" which Sonia said "I wish to thank Dr Eggman for saving my life" then Naruto told Sonia where Dr Eggman is so Naruto went from one room to where guardian of the Chao is.

As Naruto arrived at the room guardian of the Chao is Naruto looked at guardian of the chao which Naruto said "Greetings guardian of the chao my name is Naruto and it is an honor to meet you" then the guardian of the chao touched Naruto's forehead so guardian of the chao channels some special energy through Naruto.

As Naruto stepped back a bit Naruto said "It is nice to meet you Chaos and it is an honor to meet you but why did you add something into my chakra network" which Chao touched Naruto in the area where the heart is then Naruto said "I see you gave me a gift because I have a good heart and you believe in me" so Chao gave Naruto a thumbs up to show that Naruto is right.

After Chaos gave Naruto a thumbs up Naruto said "Thank you for the gift and I wish to know what this gift is" which Chaos touched Naruto's forehead then Naruto recieved info what the gift is so Naruto said "The gift that you gave me is Chaos affinity and it means that I am able to do Chaos style jutsu but I have no idea what jutsu's to create".

After Naruto spoke Chaos disappeared which Naruto went to where Sonia is then Naruto went over to Sonia so Naruto explained "Chaos gave me Chaos affinity and it means I will be able to use Chaos style jutsu but I have no idea what jutsu's to create".

After Naruto spoke Sonia said "That is incredible and Naruto what are you going to do" which Naruto explained "Sonia I plan to enroll in ninja academy and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" then Sonia replied "I wish to join you and someday I shall become even greater than Sonic the hedgehog" so Naruto said "I have faith in you and Eggman Empire shall rise again with me as Dr Eggfox leader of Eggman Empire".

After Naruto spoke Sonia said "I will take the name Lady S" which Naruto said "Lady S that has a nice ring to it and tomorrow the both of us are going to hokage office because I am going to get the both of us enrolled in ninja academy" then Sonia replied "That sounds like a good idea and Naruto the both of us deserve happiness in our life" so Naruto asked "Are you asking me out on a romantic date Sonia chan".

After Naruto spoke Sonia said "I guess I am and I am in love with you Naruto kun" which Sonia kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto kissed Sonia in the lips so Naruto said "I would be honored to take you out on a romantic date and the both of us deserve to have happiness in our life".


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Eggman Empire

Chapter 2: Enter Eggman Empire.

After Naruto spoke the couple went to the bedroom which as the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple took their clothes off then the couple got into bed so Naruto fell asleep at the same time that Sonia fell asleep.

After the couple fell asleep Naruto drifted into his dream at the same time that Sonia drifted into her dream which Naruto appeared into his dream then Naruto noticed that he was in his mindscape so Naruto went to where his resident resides.

As Naruto arrived at location of his resident Naruto looked at his resident as Naruto said "Ah you must be my resident and my guess is that I am the scroll has contains the kunai" which Naruto's resident replied **"You do not seem to be afraid of me and you do not seem to be furious" **then Naruto explained "I wish to know who you are and what happend before you became the kunai to me a living scroll" so Naruto's resident explained **"I was called by a monicker name Kyuubi and my true honorable name is Kurama"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto said "The name Kurama is much better name than Kyuubi and Kurama now it is time you give me an explanation" which Kurama told Naruto everything that happend to him then Naruto said "Many people are blinded by curse of hatred and I believe that you happen to know who my parents are" so Kurama explained **"Your father is Minato Namikaze and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze plus if you are genius you can guess why you have a liking to the colour Orange"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto said "According to my knowledge my father is yellowflash and my mother is known as red death meaning I could have been known as Orange deathflash but I prefer the name Dr Eggfox" which Kurama replied **"You are indeed correct and I happen to know what your eleven affinities are but the eleventh one that is completely new to me" **then Naruto asked "What is my affinities" so Kurama explained **"Your five affinites are Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Lightning, your six bloodline affinities are Wood, Ice, Lava, Sand, Crystal and that completely new affinity Chaos Affinity"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto said "Oh this is good because I get to experiment by creating or recreating a whole range of jutsu and I think I already have some idea's thanks to you" which on the next day the couple woke up then the couple got out of bed so Naruto got his clothes on at the same time Sonia got her clothes back on.

After the couple got their clothes on the couple went of to the kitchen which as they arrived in the kitchen the couple went over to Dr Eggman then Dr Eggman said "Excellent timing you two because I think it is time that you recreate Orb-bot and I will stay holographicly alive until certain time where my holographic spirit can no longer be active" so the couple went of to the lad.

As the couple arrived in the lab the couple got the materials that they need which the couple started recreating Orb-bot then an hour later the couple successfully recreated Orb-bot so Naruto activated Orb-bot.

As Orb-bot looked at it's two creators Orb-bot said "Doctor Eggfox and Lady S what is it that you wish me to do" which Naruto replied "Orb-bot go to the council meeting room and activate holo egg" then Sonia said "Orb-bot once you activate holo egg a hologram of Dr Eggfox and a hologram of myself will appear" so Orb-bot said "Yes Dr Eggfox and Lady S".

After Orb-bot spoke Orb-bot went of to hidden leaf village council meeting room which at the hidden leaf village council meeting room a meeting was about to speak until Orb-bot arrived then Orb-bot activated holo egg so holographic copy of the couple appeared.

After holographic copy of the couple appeared Naruto said "Greetings members of the council and Lord Hokage Hurizen I am Dr Eggman and you know me by another name" which Sonia said "I am Lady S and we are the two leaders of Eggman Empire" then the holographic copy of the copy removed their holographic mask off revealing their true identity so Naruto said "As this is council meeting I shall start by saying I know who my parents are and the one who told me is my resident Kurama".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "What is the subject of the meeting" which Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen me and Sonia chan wish to enroll in ninja academy" then Sonia said "You can decide what subject of this meeting is and I am Empress of Eggman Empire" so Third hokage Hurizen said "You two may start tomorrow and the subject of this meeting is return of your clan Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Hiashi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Tsume said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Chozo said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Gen said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Gen spoke Inoichi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Shikaku said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Asuma said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Naruto said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and I again vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Naruto spoke Sonia said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Sakuya said "I vote no because he is a demon not heir of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Danzo said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and on behalf of the Uchiha I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Homaru said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Homaru spoke Koharu said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Naruto said "According to my knowledge Sakuya broke a law you declared Lord Hokage Hurizen and allow me to punish that cruel simpleton" then Third hokage Hurizen said "Very well Naruto you may punish her and congrats you are leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan plus I shall give you your whole entire inheritence once we get back to hokage office" so Naruto said "Orb-bot activate stun mode".

After Naruto spoke Orb-bot activated stun mode which Orb-bot stun rayed Sakuya Haruno then Orb-bot deactivated holo egg so Orb-bot self destructed stun mode.


	3. Chapter 3: Day of ninja academy

Chapter 3: Day of Ninja Academy.

After Orb-bot self destructed it's stun mode Orb-bot went of back to the Egg dome which as Orb-bot arrived Orb-bot said "Mission was a success Dr Eggfox and Lady S" then Naruto said "Excellent work Orb-bot" so Sonia said "Good work Orb-bot and you may go recharge".

After Sonia spoke Orb-bot went to recharge which Naruto said "This is excellent tomorrow we start going to ninja academy and I have an excellent idea how to install into you chakra network along with ten of my eleven affinities" then Sonia asked "How can do you that Naruto kun" so Naruto replied "I have no idea why you called me Naruto kun and how I give you chakra network with ten of my eleven affinities is simple I will build a machine to imprint into you chakra network with ten of my eleven affinities".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went of to the lab which as Naruto arrived in the lab Naruto got out the material that he needs then Naruto started working on a device that give Sonia chakra network along with the ten of the eleven affinities so two hours later Naruto successfully created a device called Chakrainator.

As Naruto examined the device Naruto noticed it was missing a key iten which Naruto said "I need to use a bit of my own blood" then Naruto made a small cut so Naruto leaked a small capsule amount of his blood onto the gene slot.

As Naruto closed gene slot slab Naruto's tuly small injury automaticly healed which Naruto picked Chakrainator up then Naruto took Chakrainator to Sonia then Naruto said "Behold Chakrainator" so Naruto pointed the arrow part at Sonia.

After Naruto aimed chakrainator at Sonia Naruto pressed a button which a beam of energy shot right into Sonia then Sonia started to glow so Sonia stopped glowing at Sonia felt something within her system.

As Naruto smiled Naruto said "Sonia chan thanks to my newest creation Chakrainator you now have chakra network along with ten of the eleven affinities" which Sonia said "Thank you naruto for doing this noble deed and is there anything else that device can do" then Naruto pressed another button so Naruto's device self destructed into nothingness.

After Naruto's device self destructed Naruto said My device self destructed into nothing and I have no idea why I feel like cursing something that does not even exist" which the couple went of to the kitchen then as the couple got the kitchen the couple had something to eat for breakfast so went back to the lab.

As Naruto arrived in the lab Naruto got the materials he needed which Naruto started to work on a special jacket just like Dr Eggmans jacket then half an hour later Naruto successfully created his special jacket so Naruto got his special jacket on.

After Naruto got his special jacket on Naruto went of to Sonia which as Naruto arrived the couple went of from Egg dome to ninja academy then as the couple arrived the couple entered their classroom so as the couple arrived academy teacher Iruka said "You two please introduce yourself to the class".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke Naruto said "Greetings I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am the Eggfox" which Sonia said "The name is Sonia and I am known as Lady S" then academy teacher Iruka said "you two may sit next to each other and once you sat on your seat we can begin with todays lesson" so the couple went to their seat.

As the couple got to their seat the couple sat down which academy teacher Iruka said "Can anyone tell me of the hidden villages" then Naruto raised his hand so academy teacher Iruka said "Alright Naruto why don't you tell me the names of hidden villages".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke Naruto lowered his hand which Naruto said "Hidden leak village is known as Konoha, Hidden Sand village is known as Suna, Hidden Mist village is known as Kiri, Hidden Stone village is known as Iwa, Hidden Cloud village is known as Kumo and Hidden Eddie Village is known as Uzu plus the symbol on hidden leaf village chunin jackets is symbol of Hidden Eddie Village" then academy teacher Iruka said "That is correct and do you know anything about Hidden Eddie Village" so Naruto explained "Hidden Eddie Village was home of Uzumaki clan and Hidden Eddie Village had Hyuuga clan".

After Naruto spoke academy teacher Iruka said "You are indeed correct Naruto and how did you know" which Naruto explained "I am a genius and my IQ rivals the smartest of the Nara clan" then the bell rang so academy teacher Iruka said "Next week is genin exams and those who passes genin exams those people will be given ninja headband to show that they been granted title of genin rank shinobi".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke everyone except the couple went of home which the couple went of back to Egg dome then as the couple arrived in Egg dome the couple went of to the kitchen so as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat.

After the couple had something to eat the couple went of from the kitchen to the bedroom which as the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple took their gear off then the couple got into bed so the couple fell asleep.

After the couple fell asleep Naruto drifted into his dream at the same time that Sonia drifted into her dream which Naruto appeared in his dream then Naruto saw Chaos battle Black Doom so on the next day Naruto woke up at the same time that Sonia woke up.

As Naruto got out of bed Sonia got out of bed which Naruto got his gear on at the same time that Sonia got her gear on then the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen so as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4: Path of courage

Chapter 4: Path of Courage.

After the couple had something to eat which the couple went of from the kitchen to the hokage office then as the couple arrived in the hokage office Naruto said "Lord hokage I wish to know who my parents are and in my heart I already know who my parents are" so Third hokage Hurizen said "Normally you would have to wait until you successfully became chunin rank shinobi and due to being Leader of Eggman Empire I will tell you who your parents are plus I will give you the scrolls along with your entire inheritence".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "According to my knowledge it will not be long until it is the day of genin exams" which Third hokage Hurizen said "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and your father he was Minato Namikaze" then Third hokage Hurizen passed to Naruto some scrolls so Naruto said "Thank you for letting me know who my parents are and I am grateful that you told me who my parents are".

After Naruto spoke Naruto carried the scrolls to Egg Dome which Sonia followed Naruto to Egg Dome then as the couple arrived in the Egg Dome Naruto took the scrolls to a training room so as Naruto arrived in the training room Naruto unrolled each of the scrolls.

After Naruto unrolled the scrolls Naruto studied each scroll which Naruto started to reach each of the scrolls then as Naruto finished reading the scrolls Naruto thought _"Excellent I get the chance to work on each of my parents jutsu and in honor of my parents I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way"_ so Naruto started to train on each of his parents jutsu.

Three hours later Naruto finished trainning on each of his parents jutsu which Naruto took the scrolls from the trainning room to library then as Naruto arrived in the library Naruto added the scrolls into the library so Naruto went back to Sonia.

As Naruto managed to get over to Sonia Naruto said "Sonia chan is there possible chance that the seven Chaos Emeralds can be found" which Sonia explained "There is a possible chance and we do not have any Chaos Emerald detectors" then Naruto said "Sonia chan your brilliant we can create Chaos Emerald detector and I have no knowledge on Chaos emeralds" so the couple went of to the lab.

As the couple arrived in the lab Naruto got some materials out which the couple started working on a chaos emerald detector then an hour later the couple successfully created chaos emerald detector so Naruto said "Sonia chan it is time that we find the seven chaos emeralds and according to info Dr Eggman left the seven chaos emeralds are powerful special jewels that contains unmesserable amount of power".

After Naruto spoke Naruto activated the chaos emerald detector which Sonia said "Naruto kun the chaos emerald detector is making a sound and it is Chaos Emerald detected sound" then Naruto said "Excellent and according to Chaos emerald detector there is one chaos emerald not too far from here but it would be extreamily lucky if that is where all seven chaos emeralds are" so the couple went of from Egg Dome to location of the seven chaos emeralds.

As the couple arrived Naruto said "This is excellent Sonia chan we have found the seven chaos emeralds and Eggman Empire shall rise with greatness" which Sonia replied "The seven Chaos emeralds together in one spot is something that I did not expect and Naruto kun you are right Eggman Empire shall again" then the couple took the seven chaos emeralds to Egg Dome so as the couple arrived back in Egg Dome Naruto said "Sonia chan lets put the seven Chaos emeralds to a safe place away from those who wish to use it's power for evil".

After Naruto spoke Sonia said "That is a good idea and Naruto kun together we will restore Eggman Empire to true greatness" which Naruto replied "I agree and I know where we can place the seven chaos emeralds" then the couple took the chaos emeralds to chaos emerald chamber room so as the couple arrived the couplpe placed the chaos emeralds in protected coloums of the legendary guardian Edchina's.

After the chaos emeralds been placed in chaos emerald chamber the couple went of to to the lab which as the couple arrived Naruto got out some materials then the couple started recreating Egg mobile so some minutes later the couple successfully recreated the Egg mobile.

After the Egg mobile was successfully been recreated Naruto explained "This shall be our transport and I am thinking of creating my very own boss summon plus I will create a summon boss of your very own" which Sonia replied "What two boss summons do you plan to create Naruto kun" then Naruto explained "The two boss summons is Mecha Kyuubi and Mecha Gamabunta" so Sonia said "Instead of Mecha Gamabunta I like my boss summon to be Mecha Eggman because it is my way to honor Dr Eggman".

After Sonia spoke Naruto said "That sounds like a brilliant idea and we need to learn Shadow clone jutsu because we can let our clones work on creating those two boss summons while we do some meditating" which Naruto replied "OK Sonia chan that sounds like a brilliant idea and we shall do that once we learned how to do Shadow clone jutsu" then the couple went of from the lab to the kitchen so as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat.

After the couple had something to eat the couple went of from the kitchen to the bedroom which the couple got their clothes off then the couple got into bed so the couple fell asleep.

After the couple fell asleep Naruto drifted into his dream at the same time Sonia drifted into her dream which Naruto appeared into his dream not knowing Sonia appeared into her dream then Naruto looked at the mirror to see that he is jonin ranked shinobi so Naruto said "One step closer to be sixth hokage and I can't wait I am going to finally become the sixth hokage".


	5. Chapter 5: Genin exams

Chapter 5: Genin Exams.

Somedays later the couple woke up which the couple got their gear on then the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen so as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat for breakfast.

After the couple had something to eat for breakfast the couple went of from the kitchen to the Egg mobile which as the couple was about to get it Egg mobile self destructed into nothingness then the couple went of from Egg Dome to ninja academy so as the couple arrived in ninja academy the couple went over to their seat.

As the couple got to their seat the couple sat down which academy teacher Iruka arrived with academy teacher Iruka then academy teacher Iruka said "For the genin exams you first need to pull of three jutsu's and the other stage is a sparring match" so Academy Teacher Mizuki said "We will start with you Naruto".

After Mizuki spoke Mizuki thought _"I am going to enjoy seeing you fail and once you have failed genin exams I will trick you to steal the forbidden scroll" _which Naruto got up from his seat then Naruto came over to where academy teacher Iruka is so Naruto thought _"If you think you can trick me like that well you will be in for a surprise because I am a genius"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Sonia nodded to Naruto which Naruto nodded to Sonia then Naruto formed a two handed handsign as Naruto said "Shadow clone jutsu" so three Naruto shadow clones appeared.

As the four Naruto's formed a handsign the four Naruto's yelled "Transformation jutsu" which first Naruto shadow clone transformed into Minato Namikaze then second Naruto shadow clone transformed into Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze so the last Naruto shadow clone transformed into Dr Eggman the original leader of Eggman Empire.

After the last Naruto shadow clone transformed into Dr Eggman Naruto transformed into Sonic the Hedgehog which the four Naruto's undone their transformation jutsu then Naruto formed a handsign so Naruto subsituted himself with Kakashi Hatake.

As Kakashi formed a handsign Kakashi teleported back to where he was which the three Naruto shadow clones dispelled themself as Naruto gained memory from his three shadow clones then Naruto went back to his seat so as Naruto got to his seat Naruto sat down.

After Naruto sat down on his seat Naruto said "Sonia chan you know what to do" which Sonia replied "Naruto kun do not worry I know what to do and Mizuki has no idea who he is up against" then Sonia got up from her seat so Sonia went up to where academy teacher Iruka is.

As Sonia arrived to the spot where academy teacher Iruka is Sonia did the same two one handed handsign as Naruto which Sonia yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" then three Naruto shadow clones appeared so the three Sonia shadow clones formed a handsign as the three Sonia shadow clones yelled "Transformation jutsu".

After the three Sonia shadow clones spoke the first Sonia Shadow clone tranformed into Manic the Hedgehog which the second Sonia Shadow clone transformed into Queen Aleena then the last Sonia shadow clone transformed into King Maxillo so Sonia formed a handsign as Sonia yelled "Subsitution jutsu".

After Sonia spoke she switched place with her three transformed shadow clones which three Sonia shadow clones undone their transformation jutsu then the three Sonia shadow clones dispelled as Sonia gained memory from her three shadow clones so Sonia went back to her seat.

As Sonia got to her seat Sonia sat down which academy teacher Iruka said "Now rest of you it is your turn to pull of those three jutsu's" then the remaining academy students gave it a go so academy teacher Iruka said "Everyone outside in trainning ground for the sparring match for genin exams and one match is going to be a two against two".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke the academy students got up from their seat which academy students followed the two academy teachers to the ninja academy trainning ground then as they arrived academy teacher Mizuki said "The first match is Naruto vs Sasuke and Sonia vs Sakura" so academy teacher Mizuki thought _"This make sure that you fail the genin exams and once you failed the genin exams I will trick you into stealing the forbidden scroll"_.

After Mizuki mentally spoke the couple stepped in which Sasuke stepped in then Sakura stepped in so academy teacher Iruka said "In this match there is no killing allowed and only those who pass the genin exams get to become genin rank shinobi".

As Naruto got into Uzuken stance Sonia got into mobian hedgehog stance which Sasuke got into interceptor stance then Sakura got into cherry blossom stance so academy teacher Iruka said "OK match of Naruto and Sonia vs Sasuke and Sakura may begin".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke Naruto said "You two are up against us the two leaders of Eggman Empire and Eggman Empire will rise with greatness" which Sonia said "You are up against us Dr Eggfox and Lady S the two leaders of Eggman Empire" then Sasuke said "You will fall by might of the Uchiha" so Sakura said "The two of you will end up as the deadlasts and Sasuke kun will be number one male student with me being number one female student".

After Sakura spoke Naruto said "If you two think you can defeat the two leaders of Eggman Empire you may make the first move and the two of you will suffer defeat" which Sonia said "You two do not stand a chance against us the two leaders of Eggman Empire and Eggman Empire will rise with greatness" then Sasuke goes to attack Naruto at the same time Sakura goes to attack Sonia so the couple went to counter attack.

As the couple got closer Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style Taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" as Naruto attacked Sasuke with Uzumaki style Taijutsu Uzumaki barrage which Sonia yelled "Taijutsu art mobian combo strike" as Sonia attacked Sakura with Taijutsu art Mobian combo strike then the couple ran at their opponent so the couple yelled "Eggman style Sonic spinball" as the couple defeated their opponent with Eggman Style sonic spinball.


	6. Chapter 6: Eggman Empire vs Mizuki

Chapter 6: Eggman Empire vs Mizuki.

After the couple defeated their opponents academy teacher Iruka gave the students who passed their ninja headband which everyone went of home except the couple then Mizuki went over to the couple so Naruto said "Mizuki sensei is there anything you wish to say before we head of home".

After Naruto spoke Sonia said "We like to know why you came to us" which Mizuki said "I was not surpossed to tell you this but there is a special test only the best genin is allowed to take" then Naruto asked "What is this test that you are talking about Mizuki sensei" so Sonia said "Mizuki sensei we like to know what the test is".

After Sonia spoke Mizuki explained "What you need to do is obtain a scroll with forbidden symbol and bring it hidden leaf forest" which Naruto said "Oh OK sensei meet me at hidden leaf forest and I will hand over the scroll to you" then academy teacher Mizuki went of to hidden leaf forest so Naruto said "Mizuki is upto no good Sonia and I have a plan but we need something frok Lord hokage Hurizen".

After Naruto spoke Sonia asked "What is it that we need Naruto" which Naruto explained "We need a fake forbidden scroll and we need to capture Mizuki because Mizuki needs to be interogated" then Sonia replied "Good idea Naruto kun and according to my information Mizukl is working for someone but the problem is we have no idea who Mizuki is working for" so Naruto said "It is logical that we capture Mizuki and have anbu to take him to Ibiki".

After Naruto spoke the couple went of to the hokage office which as the couple arrived in the hokage office Naruto looked at third hokage Hurizen as Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen Mizuki is trying to trick me into stealing the forbidden scroll" then Sonia said "Mizuki is working for someone and non of us has any idea who Mizuki is working for" so Third hokage Hurizen said "Naruto and Sonia what do you plan to do about Mizuki".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "I will need a fake forbidden scroll and I will need you to send a team of anbu to take Mizuki to Ibiki because Mizuki need to be interrogated" which Sonia said "Ibiki need to interrogate Mizuki because Ibiki get to find out who Mizuki works for" then Third hokage Hurizen handed Naruto a fake forbidden scroll so Third hokage Hurizen said "Your mission is an A rank mission and the mission is simple buy anbu enough time to collect Mizuki".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "We accept the mission Lord hokage Hurizen and we will not let you down" which Sonia said "In honor of Eggman Empire Mizuki will be captured and ready for your anbu black ops" then the couple went of from hokage office to hidden leaf forest so as the couple arrived in hidden leaf forest Naruto said "Mizuki sensei we are here and we have managed to obtain the forbidden scroll".

As Mizuki came out of hiding Mizuki said "Congrats you passed and as payment I will tell you something that you did not know" which Naruto said "What are you talking about" then Mizuki said "Did you know why that you been mistreated" so Naruto said "Why don't you tell me why I have been mistreated Mizuki sensei".

After Naruto spoke Sonia said "I like to know this Mizuki sensei and I am sure you know why Naruto kun was being mistreated" which Mizuki said "The nine tail fox was not killed by fourth hokage and he sealed it into you Naruto meaning you Naruto are the nine tail fox" then Naruto laughed just like Dr Eggman at same time that Sonia laughed so Mizuki said "What is funny Demon fox".

After Mizuki spoke Naruto said "We never really had the forbidden scroll because this scroll here is a fake and Mizuki did you think you can trick me Dr Eggfox with a simple trick like that" which Sonia said "We are the two leaders of the Eggman Empire and you Mizuki a simple trick like that will not work on us the two leaders of Eggman Empire" then the two leaders of Eggman Empire got ready to take on Mizuki the traitor of hidden leaf village so Mizuki got ready to try kill Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

As Mizuki went to attack the two leaders of Eggman Empire went to counter attack which Naruto yelled "Uzumakio style Taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" as Naruto attacked Mizuki with Uzumaki style Taijutsu Uzumaki barrage then Sonia yelled "hedgehog style Taijutsu spin attack" as Sonia attacked Mizuki with Hedgehog style Taijutsu spin attack.

After Mizuki got spin attacked Naruto binded Mizuki with chakra chains which Naruto said "Mizuki you have been captured and anbu will take you to Ibiki" then Sonia said "You will be punished for betraying hidden leaf village and there is no escape for you" so some minutes later anbu black ops arrived.

After anbu arrived a member of anbu black ops gave Naruto the payment for the mission which the member of anbu black ops said "Thank you for capturing Mizuki for us and we are grateful that this traitor been caught" then anbu black ops took Mizuki to Ibiki so the couple went of back to Egg dome.

As the couple arrived the couple went of to the kitchen which as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat then the couple went of from the kitchen to the bedroom so as the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple took their gear off.

After the couple got their gear off the couple got into bed which Naruto said "Good night Sonia chan" then Sonia replied "Good night Naruto kun" so the couple fell asleep but as the couple managed to fall asleep Naruto drifted into his dream at the same time Sonia drifted into her dream.


	7. Chapter 7: Team set up

Chapter 7: Team set up.

On the next day the couple woke up which the couple got out of bed then the couple got their gear on so the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen.

As the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat for breakfast which the couple went of from Egg Dome to ninja academy then as the couple arrived in ninja academy the couple went to their seat so the couple sat down on their seat.

After the couple sat down on their seat academy teacher Iruka arrived which academy teacher Iruka said "Students it is time for team up and I shall set each three of you with a jonin rank shinobi" then academy teacher Iruka said "Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai with Kakashi Hatake" so Kakashi Hatake said "Come with me to the roof top for an introduction".

After Kakashi spoke Team Seven went of to the roof top which academy teacher Iruka said "Team Eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Abarame with Kurenai Yuhri" which Kurenai said "Follow me to the flower field for introduction" then Team Eight went of to the flower field so academy teacher Iruka said "Team Nine is Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and TenTen Weaponachi with Maito Guy".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke Maito Gai said "Come with me to the dojo for an introduction" which Team Nine went of to the dojo then academy teacher Iruka said "Team Ten is Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi with Asuma Saratobi" so Asuma Saratobi said "Come with me to BBQ for an introduction".

After Asuma spoke Team Ten went of to BBQ which Ami said "Ha take that you loser you do not have a team" then academy teacher Iruka said "You are incorrect Ami and that is why you failed the genin exams" so academy teacher Iruka said "Team Eleven is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sonia the Hedgehog and Shin with Jiraiya".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke Jiraiya said "Team 11 follow me to Ichuraku ramen for introduction" which Team 11 went of to Ichuraku ramen then as Team 11 arrived at Ichuraku ramen they sat on their chair so Jiraiya said "OK we are going to do an introduction and I will start to show you how introduction works".

After Jiraiya spoke Jiraiya said "My name is Jiraiya Kato, my likes is Tsunade, my sensei, my dislike is Orochimaru, Traitors, Rapists, my hobbies is writing, meditating, my dream is to have a relationship with Tsunade and my goal is to finally defeat my ex teammate Orochimaru" which Naruto said "Allow me to go next and I know you was my fathers sensei" then Jiraiya said "Sure young flash" so Naruto replied "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes is Sonia chan, ramen, my friends, robots, my dislikes is traitors, rapists, my hobbies is building robots my goal is to surpass my parents and my dream is to be hokage".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya said "It is your turn purple spike" which Sonia replied "My name is Sonia the Hedgehog, my likes is Naruto kun, ramen, robots, my dislikes is rapists, traitors, my hobbies is building robots, my dream is to have a family with Naruto kun and my goal is to bring glory to Eggman Empire" then Jiraiya said "You are rather interesting" so Jiraiya said "It is now your turn to introduce yourself Shin".

After Jiraiya spoke Shin said "My name is Shin Ankito, my hobbies is drawing, meditating, my likes is music, drawing, my dislikes is Danzo, Traitors, Rapists, my goal is to restore emotions back into my brother Sai and my dream is take over Anbu Root plus unlike Danzo when I take over Anbu Root I will not use members of Anbu Root as emotionless pawns" which Jiraiya thought _"I have my students son, a purple hedgehog and an artist well this will be interesting" _then Jiraiya said "Tomorrow meet me at hidden leaf forest because I am going to test you three and it will be the bell test" so Jiraiya went of to have some relaxation.

After Jiraiya went of for some relaxation Shin said "I am going to the bath house for some meditating because meditation is best form of trainning for me" which Shin went of to a bath house then Naruto said "Sonia chan lets get back to Egg Dome and work on a couple of ninja tools" so Sonia replied "Good idea Naruto kun and I have an idea for my very own ninja tool".

After Sonia spoke the couple went of back to Egg Dome which as the couple arrived in the Egg Dome the couple went of to the lab then as the couple arrived in the lab the couple got out some material so the couple started to create a couple of ninja tools.

One hour later the couple successfully created the two ninja tools which Naruto said "Sonia chan this is NaruSoni blade and what it does is aborb chakra from a jutsu just like Samehada" which Sonia said "I prefer the name Foxblade Naruto kun" then Naruto said "What is your weapon" so Sonia replied "My weapon is Mobian pride and my blade works just like snake skin sword".

After Sonia spoke Naruto said "That is good name and I renamed my blade Foxblade because it fits nicer than having part of my name with part of your name" which the couple went of to the kitchen then as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat so the couple went of from the kitchen to the bedroom.

As the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple took their gear off which the couple got into bed then Naruto fell asleep at the same time that Sonia fell asleep so Naruto drifted into his dream knowing that Sonia drifted into her dream.

After the couple drifted into a dream Naruto appeared in his dream which Naruto noticed blue prints for Mecha Kyuubi then Naruto said "This would be an excellent idea for a machine that is classed as a boss summon and I have an excellent idea for another boss summon classed machine" so on the next day the couple woke up.


End file.
